The present invention relates to an arrangement for communication of subscriber identity module related data in a wireless communication system. The arrangement comprises at least one wireless communication terminal with a subscriber identity unit which is adapted to comprise a subscriber identity module to which a subscriber identity is assigned. The present invention also relates to a station comprising a subscriber identity unit. The present invention also relates to a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data in a wireless communication system for implementation in a wireless communication terminal with a subscriber identity unit.
A subscriber identity is assigned to a terminal in a wireless communication system which uses a subscriber identity media. The wireless communication system determines, via a subscriber identity module (SIM) attached to the terminal, whether or not a subscriber requesting a communication service is a subscriber qualified to receive communication services which the system provides.
The term xe2x80x98terminalxe2x80x99, which also is referred to as a wireless communication terminal, includes all portable radio communication equipment to which a subscriber identity is assigned such as a mobile telephone, a communicator, i.e. a so called electronic organiser, or the like. The wireless communication system can for instance be any cellular mobile phone system such as GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) or any satellite telecommunication system.
The SIM will now be described as implemented in a GSM network wherein the SIM is implemented as a card having a ROM (Read Only Memory), a RAM (Read Access Memory), an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory), a processor unit and an interface to the terminal. The memory of the SIM provides storage of the subscriber identity which is the International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) in a GSM network. The terminal can only be operated if a valid SIM is present except for emergency calls, when operation is allowed anyway. The SIM supports a security function for verification of the user of the terminal and for authentication of the user to the GSM network; the SIM is able to handle a personal identification number (PIN) which consists of 4 to 8 digits. If an incorrect PIN is entered to the terminal, an indication is given to the user of the terminal. After three consecutive incorrect entries the SIM is blocked. Blocking of a SIM puts it into a status which forbids GSM network operations. The SIM also contains information elements for GSM network operations. These elements can be related to the mobile subscriber, GSM services and information related to the public land mobile network (PLMN).
In a wireless communication system as described above it is convenient if the wireless communication system allows more than one terminal to share the same subscriber identity without having to pay for more than one subscription.
EP 711,090 describes a radio communication system wherein a plurality of subscriber identity modules implemented as cards and to be mounted to mobile stations share a single international subscriber identity. Consequently, a radio communication system capable of using a plurality of subscriber identity media sharing a single subscriber identity information is provided. This allows two or more different mobile stations to use the same international mobile subscriber identity without that the user have to pay for more than one subscription.
WO 94/08433 also describes a radio communication system which allows more than one mobile station to use the same international mobile subscriber identity without that the user have to pay for more than one subscription.
Though the above mentioned related art describe wireless communication systems which allow more than one terminal to share the same subscriber identity without having to pay for more than one subscription, there is a main disadvantage with the subscriber identity modules described in the above mentioned related art. The subscriber identity module may also be a carrier of other features than those previously described, such as being a card for economical transactions. Hence, the subscriber identity module may also be for instance a credit card and/or a cash card. If so, it is a disadvantage to have the subscriber identity module attached to the terminal. There is a further disadvantage with the subscriber identity modules described in the above mentioned related art. Information, such as mails and information in the address book and the calendar of a mobile station, saved on different subscriber identity modules attached to different mobile stations has to be synchronized in order not to diverge.
The general problem dealt with by the present invention is to provide an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for a wireless communication terminal in a wireless communication system.
A more specific problem dealt with by the present invention is to provide an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for at least two wireless communication terminals which share a common subscriber identity, wherein the subscriber identity is assigned to one of the wireless communication terminals at a time.
A further more specific problem dealt with by the present invention is to provide an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for at least two wireless communication terminals to which the same subscriber identity is assigned simultaneously.
A further more specific problem dealt with by the present invention is to provide an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for a wireless communication terminal in a wireless communication system wherein the subscriber identity module is separated from the wireless communication terminal while the wireless communication terminal is communicating in the wireless system.
The problem is solved essentially by an arrangement for communication of subscriber identity module related data in a wireless communication system. The arrangement comprises a wireless communication terminal and a subscriber identity unit. The subscriber identity unit, which includes a subscriber identity module to which a subscriber identity is assigned, is arranged to communicate the subscriber identity module related data with the terminal over a local wireless communication link.
The arrangement according to the present invention makes it possible to separate the subscriber identity unit from the terminal while the terminal is communicating in the wireless system.
More specifically, the present invention also relates to a station comprising a subscriber identity unit.
More precisely, the present invention also relates to a method for implementation in a wireless communication terminal with a subscriber identity unit in a wireless communication system.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for a wireless communication terminal in a wireless communication system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for at least two wireless communication terminals which share a common subscriber identity, wherein the subscriber identity is assigned to one of the wireless communication terminals at a time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for at least two wireless communication terminals to which the same subscriber identity is assigned simultaneously.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data which allow separating the subscriber identity unit from the terminal while the terminal is communicating in the wireless system.
A general advantage afforded by the present invention is that an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for a wireless communication terminal in a wireless communication system are provided.
A more specific advantage afforded by the present invention is that an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for at least two wireless communication terminals which share a common subscriber identity, wherein the subscriber identity is assigned to one of the wireless communication terminals at a time, are provided.
A further more specific advantage of the present invention is that an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for at least two wireless communication terminals to which the same subscriber identity is assigned simultaneously, are provided.
A further more specific advantage afforded by the present invention is that an arrangement and a method are provided which allow two or more users of wireless communication terminals to use the same subscriber identity without having to pay for more than one subscription. Also, it is convenient that the same phone number can be used by more than one wireless communication terminal.
A further more specific advantage afforded by the present invention is that an arrangement and a method for communication of subscriber identity module related data for a wireless communication terminal in a wireless communication system wherein the subscriber identity module is separated from the wireless communication terminal while the wireless communication terminal is communicating in the wireless system are provided.
A further more specific advantage afforded by the present invention is that a user of a wireless communication terminal does not have to insert the subscriber identity module into the terminal.
A further more specific advantage afforded by the present invention is that a user of a wireless communication terminal can more easily alter which subscriber identity that shall be assigned to the terminal.
A further more specific advantage afforded by the present invention is that information saved on the subscriber identity module, such as mails and information in the address book and the calendar of a terminal, can be used by two or more users of wireless communication terminals.
The invention will now be described more in detail below with reference to the appended drawings which illustrate various aspects of the invention by means of embodiments. The invention is not limited to these embodiments.